Another Way
by shaymerc
Summary: "Have we met before?" "Yeah. Five hundred years ago."


_How could I let myself forget about this exam?!_

I ran as fast as my feet would allow me to. I must have looked like a crazy person when I made zig zag patterns to avoid the busy pedestrians. I looked at my watch to see just how much more time I had my stomach dropped. Only ten more minutes before they close the door and I still had three more blocks to go.

 _Damn InuYasha_

I told him that I had to be back two days prior to study but did that happen? Of course not. Instead I was trapped on the other side because he could not keep his big mouth shut and we ended up in battle. Again.

I saw the clock of my middle school and felt a slight tinge of relief. I was only about five minutes away... with three to spare. It was those kind of days that I just thought maybe just giving up on school and living five hundred years in the past wouldn't be so bad anyway. I could find a nice man in the village, get married and bare his children. Simple right? Of course not I have hopes and dreams and want a successful future. Lot of work if you ask me.

Being a fifteen years old that hopped between modern day being a student and the feudal era fighting demons was a lot of work. That is just my life though.

"Kagome!" I heard Yuka's voice shout from across the classroom. I was officially out of breath by the time I made it to my desk.

"How is the chronic pain in your-" Ayumi began to ask before being quickly cut off by Eri.

"Ayumi you can't just ask someone _that_ in _public_."

 _What did Grandpa use as an excuse this time?!_

"It subsided just long enough to take this test today." I said with an awkward laugh trying to get off the topic of my 'chronic pain'. All three girls looked as if I had three heads; something they would be used to if they lived my life.

"Kagome did that concussion from last month really get to you?" Eri asked in her naturally snarky voice. "Our exams don't start until the twenty seventh, remember?"

"Today isn't the twenty seventh?"

"Kagome it's only the seventeenth." Ayumi's soft voice contrasted Eri's. I guess living in a place where the only time is described as sunrise, sunset and nightfall it is easy to lose track of the actual dates.

"Are you sure you're okay Kagome?" Yuka asked concern was clear in her tone.

"I said I am fine alright? I just got mixed up s'all." I took out my books and pencil case from out of my bag as the bell for first period started. At least I'll get a couple days worth of learning martial before I get dragged back to the past. I prayed that InuYasha doesn't try to bring me back early so Sota or Mom don't let it slip that my exams don't start of a couple more days if he comes onto this side. He would have brought me back for sure.

"Good morning class today we have a new student-"

"Yeah her name is Kagome!" A kid named Lee spoke up from the back of the class and received a couple of laughs from other classmates. I turned quickly in my seat and gave him and the other boys a deadly glare.

 _If only I had a sacred arrow on me now._

"Settle down boys. And welcome back Kagome." He cleared his throats before continuing. "Our new students name is Kari Hitoshi. She should be here momentarily until then let us begin our lesson."

I could barely comprehend the topics Teacher spoke and wrote on the board. I really hoped that Ayumi would lend me her notes tonight. I tried to translate as much as I could into notes that I could study off of later. Still wanted- no needed Ayumi's notes; she always did write the neatest out of my three friends.

"Kagome would you like to translate the next paragraph?" I felt my blood run cold and my palms began to produce enough sweat to hydrate the droughted crops in a village.

"Actually I may I be excused to the nurse? I think the chronic pain in my-" Teacher's face went more red than the ball point pen had in his pocket protector as he pretty much dragged me out of the room.

 _What did Grandpa tell people?!_

I mindlessly walked down the hall toward the nurses office. I stopped in my tracks to look out the window and stared at the blooming cherry blossom trees in the quad. I wondered if the cherry blossom trees in The Forest of InuYasha have begun to sprout. My heart tugged knowing I was so far from my friends and continued to walk again. This time I actually felt sick going to the nurse.

I might as well have a nap until lunch.

Or maybe I can get away with going home early?

I wasn't really in the mood to be here as much as I told the others that I had to be here for exam week. That's a full seven days being away from him- I mean them. I really did miss my feudal friends.

I stayed in the nurse's office until the lunch bell rang. She never asked me any questions about my 'condition' and didn't hesitate to let me stay there until I wanted to leave. Whatever Grandpa told the school I had. I never want it.

When I got back to the classroom there was a small huddle in the centre of the room; exactly where my desk is. I looked around to see if Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were apart of the huddle. They were in the eye of the storm. A girl with sleek black hair that ended at her shoulders was sitting in my seat.

"Kagome!" Yuka chirped when she took notice of my presence. "You're still here?" Her voice downed into a tone of surprise.

"We thought for sure that you must've went home." Eri said bluntly. I swear that girl had no filter and she was completely unaware of it.

"Kagome this is Kari. Kari this is Kagome she was in the nurse's office when you arrived because she has chronic pain in her-"

"Amyumi I swear to God"

"Oops! I keep forgetting it's such a private matter Hojo made it sound like it was no big deal." Amuyi's innocence to any situation really gave me hope of a more pure world until it sunk in what she had just said.

"Hojo knows about this?! How does he know he's in a different class!" I could feel myself slowly dying of embarassment and suddenly wished that InuYasha could rescue me out of this situation.

"Hojo said that your grandfather told him about your condition while he was working in the Shrine and Hojo told him that he would be sure to bring over a fruit basket to your family. Have you not received it yet?" Amyumi explained her doe eyes literally looked through my soul.

Kari rose from her seat and held her hand out towards my body.

"Nice to meet you Kagome. I am sure we will see lots of each other." Kari's voice was soft and almost magical to listen to. I didn't even realize when I returned her hand shake.

"Yeah, sure." I replied as I shook her (very soft) hand.

"I wouldn't hold my breath if were you." Eri muttered under her breath.


End file.
